bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Farbros
Farbros is Zenoheld's Mechanical Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Farbros is a Pyrus Bakugan created entirely out of Vexos armor. King Zenoheld and Farbros destroyed Blast Elico and Hexados in battle. It has a operation system that can calculate and describe the damage level to the controller of it. Farbros can combine with a supportive unit called the Assail System. It is just a mechanical jet and a land rover, which are seperate parts of the unit. In the combine form, the rover transforms into waist and leg armor, the jet turns into a battle pack with arm enhancers and the claw pieces that rest on Farbros' shoulders become gigantic claws for this combine mode. When Farbros is in this mode, called Assail Farbros, King Zenoheld sits in a throne/portable command chair to operate it, like a gigantic weapon. Strangely enough that Farbros resembles Dragonoid, this battle form interestingly enough resembles Maxus Dragonoid, but is a lot bigger then Maxus Dragonoid. It is shown to have a very complicated ball form. Farbros also cannot detect speedy opponents, such as Dryoid who used Accel Speed in Bakugan: New Vestroia Episode 49. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 27, King Zenoheld used it and tried to capture the six attribute energies of the Six Ancient Soldiers, but failed, even though he beat them. At that time, Farbros was still incomplete. King Zenoheld used Farbros to fight Gus at the Mother Palace. Farbros ended up destroying Blast Elico and Hexados, and winning against Gus. In episode 41, King Zenoheld used Farbros again to battle Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2. Farbros wins the Pyrus energy to activate the BT System. Farbros was then destroyed, while Dryoid was only damaged, due to the large amount of power used. However, in episode 49, Farbros makes his official return, in an upgraded version of itself (now able connect it to the Alternative Weapon instead of the BT System). It battled Hydron and won in Farbros-Assail formation. In episode 50, it battled Helios MK2 and was losing. It turned into Assail-Farbros but Helios was helped by Rex Vulcan. This time when he was combined with the Assail it was still losing, so then it fused with the Alternative Weapon System and destroyed a moon in that dimension while trying to hit Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * Twin Horn Pulsar: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Fire Spartan: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Super Cell: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Garland Claw: Adds 300 Gs to Farbros. * FARBAS XM: Heals all damage done to Farbros, and raises its power level equal or more to its opponent’s. * Shadow Blast '(''Meteor Driver): Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. (Requires the Assail System) * '''Shiny Orichalcum: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities.(Requires the Assail System) * Gallium Shield: Halves the opponent’s power level * Close Flame: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Ground Breaker: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Shadow Crowley: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. (Requires the Assail System) * Hellion Breath: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities, takes the half of each opponent Bakugan base level, and adds it to Farbros. * Ice Burst: Freezes all opponent's Bakugan. * Twin Horn Phaser: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent, and adds 400 Gs to Farbros. * Hyped Cell (Hyper Cell): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent, and adds 500 Gs to Farbros. * Gun Power Arrow: Gallery Anime fabros ball.jpg|Fabros in ball form (closed) File:Farbros.png|Farbros in ball form(open) File:Farbros.jpg|Farbros in Bakugan form File:Farbros1.jpg|Farbros scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet fsbh2.jpg|Farbros being stomped by Helios MK2 dvf.jpg|Assail Farbros vs Dryoid Fcaw.jpg|Farbros combined to the Alternative Weapon System awsda.jpg|Farbros combined to the Alternative declaring an attack Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan